When driven on a road congested with heavy traffic, a vehicle moves at low speeds or repeats stops and starts. Additionally, depending on the cause for traffic jam, or area, season or hours when a traffic jam takes place, vehicles move slowly in column on a congested road. When caught in such a traffic jam, vehicles tend to be driven on a congested road at extremely low speeds of 7 km/h or lower, for example. When a hybrid vehicle that can be driven by power from a motor in addition to power from an engine is driven at extremely low speeds, it is desirable that the hybrid vehicle runs on EV driving in which the hybrid vehicle is driven only by power from the motor that is driven by electric power supplied from a battery. This is because the motor can be driven in increments from a state where the revolution speed thereof is zero.